


Success, the best Sort of Revenge

by Procrastination_Writer



Series: Of Success and Balance and Related AU's [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kwami Lore My Style, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_Writer/pseuds/Procrastination_Writer
Summary: When she was little, a customer had once told her that the best sort of revenge is to be successful when people doubt you.You know what? She was right.





	1. An Idea is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Shake the salt shaker!
> 
> So clearly I'm still mad over Chameleon. This is AU for the end and after the episode.
> 
> Please be kind to me, English is not my first language and I'm not experienced at writing.  
> Also this was supposed to be a oneshot, but the plot got away from me so expect more chapters.

_When she had been little there had been a customer at the bakery. A writer, that had just published her third book, and wanted to celebrate with a few cupcakes._

_The woman had talked to her while she waited for her cakes._

_"People always said that I wouldn't be able to publish anything in my life. Even destroyed one of my manuscripts, to spare me the embarrassment of failure and I thought about getting back at them but, I thought of something better." She had leaned in at that moment like she was sharing a secret. "I'm on my third book, the world knows my name, I have a fiancé that loves me... I decided that being successful was the best sort of revenge I could have on them."_

 

Marinette remembered that particular moment when she sat back in her new seat. She looked outside the window, observing her classmates flocking around Lila. Who was apparently retelling the 'heroic' tale of her rescue. Marinette rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her notebook. Or more precisely, she started thinking about the letter she had received yesterday.

She'd been surprised to see a letter from _Gabriel Agreste_ on the mail pile. Even more so when she found out it had been addressed to her. She nearly fainted when she read said letter. 

How was one supposed to react when the biggest name France has in the world of fashion offers you an apprenticeship?! She had thought about asking Alya for her opinion but after today...

She was shaken out of her thinking by someone dropping on the seat next to her.

"This situation is absolutely **ridiculous**!" That someone being Chloé. "Why aren't you doing something about it?!"

"I am doing something about it." She smiled at Chloé's surprised face. "Come by the bakery after school, I'll tell you my idea and help you with homework if you need."

"Or we could do homework right now, and then we can dedicate the afternoon to your 'idea'... It's not a lot of work and no one is gonna notice us working together, with Lie-la ridiculous blabbering..."

"I thought you were trying to be nicer to people." She was amused but pulled the homework to do it anyway.

"I am! Just not to people who aren't nice." Chloé frowned at her notebook "I apologized to the whole class before you came in this morning. I called them by name, what I did wrong and apologized. I don't think they believed me by the way. Which doesn't matter! I'm doing this for me and not them. But no one asked if I had apologized to you! Or even said that I should!"

"But you already did." It had been an afternoon full of crying on Chloé's part, but she had apologized. From the hat situation to the very beginning. She had even apologized to her mom for messing up her Uncle's soup.

"But they don't know that, do they?! They just flocked around poor, poor Lila and how we should make thing easier for her and change seating arrangements." She huffed "I dislike them all on mine and your behalf until you're capable of disliking them yourself. Now homework, please! Before our ridiculous classmates' return."

As they worked side by side, Chloé filling the silence with snark about her mother, Marinette began to think.

If Adrien didn't want her to try to expose Lila, very well. She wouldn't. She wasn't going to move a finger against her. Not directly at least.

* * *

 Leaving school together that afternoon was easier than Marinette expected. After all, two girls who supposedly hated each other leaving together should raise some eyebrows. But it seemed like everyone was too... amazed by Lila to pay attention.

Chloé went for the attack as soon as they were comfortable in her room with a plate of macaroons. "So what is your idea?"

Marinette simply showed her the letter. She smiled at Chloé's confusion. "Read that. It came in the mail yesterday."

 

It was fun to look at the myriad of emotions going through her face. From confusion to shock, looking from the letter to her and back to the letter and then excitement.

"Is this for real?"

"Yup!"

"For real, real?!"

"YES!"

In an instant, Marinette found herself on the floor, after being tackled by a laughing Chloé. "This is great! When are you gonna tell the class?!"

"I'm not."

"What? What do you mean you're not telling them? This is the greatest way to one-up Lila!"

"Exactly." Marinette could see the confusion on Chloé's face. "If I tell them now after what happened today, Lila will just go with her poor me routine, and how I'm clearly trying to get attention because..."

"Because everyone in the class knows Gabriel Agreste barely gives his son attention, why would he give it to a girl he's not related."

"You see? No my idea is this: according to the letter the internship has no date limit, I have to work in the studio three days a week, which will be paid, and I have to do a portfolio and a collection for a fashion show. And I'm going to do it." She winced. "I'm gonna be a bit short on time, between school, this internship and the bakery, but I can do it. I think." She flashed her friend a nervous smile.

"I could help around the bakery." She looked at Chloé "I could, I'm ridiculously bad at baking true, but I've helped your mom at the counter before, and I could always learn more. I like spending time with your mom. She's nice." She tried to sound nonchalant, but Marinette knew better. Her mom was probably the closest to maternal affection Chloé had ever gotten.

And what was Marinette supposed to say to that? Three weeks ago she would have laughed but now? As of last week, Chlóe had been a steady presence at the bakery, she had even slept over on the Apology Day. So she hugged her friend. "Thanks, Chloé."

"You're welcome Marinette." She felt Chloé's arms slowly coming up around her to hug her back.

"Now" After they had hugged it out, she got up "I need to talk to my parents to tell them about this situation."

"And then..."

"And then I have a phone call to make."


	2. Of Meetings and Realizations

The next day was the same as the last, with a few exceptions.

Chloé sat with her at the back of the class. The rest of the class seemed surprised but said nothing, easily distracted by another story of Lila's. She wondered if akumatizations affected intelligence, but then she remembered that Chloé seemed fine. Then again, Chloé had spent a full day near a Kwami untransformed, unlike Alya or Nino who had only spent a few minutes with them... She'd have to ask Master Fu about it the next time she saw him. Still, even with good company, having to hear Lila recounting her 'travels' grated on her nerves and it was only Master Fu's breathing exercises and the knowledge that soon the idiocy would be over that managed to keep her temper in control.

And Chloé's snarky notes. Those helped as well.

She also had the meeting with Gabriel Agreste today. So she had more than one reason to wanting to get out of school today. Her parents were coming with her for the legality of things since she was still a minor.

And if she overheard the rest of the class planning an outing to the bakery that afternoon after school? Oh well...

 

By the time classes ended Chloé was nearly pouting over not being able to accompany her to the Agreste house for the meeting.

"I would go with you but I have to go visit Master Fu. I need to ask him a few things and pick up the yoga books he was looking for in his store."

"Yoga?"

"Yes, to help me de-stress." She breathed deeply "I don't think that the breathing exercises and meditation are going to be able to help for long."

"Good point, I'll meet you there after my meeting then?"

"I'll probably stay there the whole afternoon so sure."

 

Adrien stopped them on the way out. How he had managed to get away from his new desk partner she wasn't sure but, good for him.

"Hey Marinette, Chloé." it seemed like he wanted to ask something and didn't know how, but after yesterday Marinette wasn't feeling very kind and willing to help.

"Hi Adrien, what can we do for you?" Bless Chloé. "We have places to be so please, make it quick."

"Oh. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come with the class to the bakery."

She could have facepalmed. "The same bakery my parents own?"

He grimaced a little "Yes..."

"Also, are you inviting us because the rest of the class wants us there or because you feel bad that said class has alienated us?" Uff, there went Chloé.

"Both?" It would have been endearing how lost he looked but... "Also I needed to talk to Marinette about Lila..."

"No. You already know how I feel about her... I'm even doing what you wanted and leaving her alone."

"Wait." Chloé stopped the conversation, smile gone from her face "You knew Lila was lying?!"

"Yes. I-I mean, I was there when Ladybug exposed her for the first time..." Adrien seemed to realize that he had said something wrong.

Marinette just watched as shock, went to outrage to perfectly blank.

"Ridiculous, absolutely  **ridiculous**!" She took a deep breath, before turning around to Marinette "I need to go before I become the first person to have three Akuma forms."

Oh, that wasn't good.

"Deep breaths Chloé, deep breaths and focus on happy and confident thoughts." Marinette rubbed her friends' arms, coaching her through the exercises.

With a final deep breath, she turned to Adrien "We have to go now, Adrien. Have a good outing with the rest of the others." 

 

And then dragged Marinette out of the classroom, leaving a confused looking Adrien behind. 

* * *

The Agreste house was as imposing as she remembered, but for some reason, she wasn't a nervous wreck. Maybe it was her plan. Maybe it was her parents' support. Maybe it was spite after what happened at the end of school.

But she wasn't nervous.

The door opened as soon as they reached the top of the stairs. Nathalie was also as intimidating as she remembered. But Marinette noticed, however, right before the door to the office closed, that the woman looked out of breath and in pain, just from walking them from the front door to the office.

 

The meeting went extremely well. They had a small misunderstanding over the days she would be working with him but managed to agree to give her the weekends off, and Mr.Agreste suggested she put her hat, the glasses she had made for Jagged Stone and the CD Cover on her portfolio.

"They are your work Miss Dupain-Cheng. An excellent show of talent and it should be part of it."

* * *

She entered the shop to find Chloé sitting on the floor looking like she was having a minor existential crisis, Master Fu drinking tea looking slightly amused.

"Chloé, are you okay?" Her friend looked up at her, eyes widening when she did.

"It makes so much sense. Her knowing when something was wrong, your disappearances, the bouts of confidence, the damn haircut, and oh god it wasn't a plushie was it..."

What? "Chloé what..."

"You're Ladybug!"

 

Wait, what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter than I expected but there wasn't a lot to write in it... hopefully, the next one will be longer.


	3. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, this was much longer then I expected...
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"You are Ladybug aren't you?" Chloé asked again, still looking like she was questioning everything in her life.

Marinette didn't know how to respond. How was she going to get out of this situation? She didn't even remember transforming or de-transforming near Chloé recently? She could, however, feel the beginning of a panic attack.

Rescue came to her in an amused chuckle.

"It's okay Marinette. It's my fault she found out."

She looked at Master Fu then. Chloé snorted.

"I caught him talking with his Kwami when I went to ask about a figurine I found. It wasn't hard to do the connection considering you were the one that introduced me to him. The details just started to pile up after that."

That sounded.. careless. And Master Fu didn't really do careless. Unless...

"You wanted Chloé to find out, didn't you?"

"Wait, what? Why?"

He just smiled "You'll never know for sure will you Marinette?"

She just stared. This was not the time to be cryptic.

Before she could ask him again, Chloé interrupted.

"Wait, why keep on asking me to be Queen Bee?! I was horrible until, like, three weeks ago!" 

She hesitated, thinking of a way to explain.

"True, you didn't choose to be Queen Bee for the right reason." Chloé winced at the reminder of her debut "But being Ladybug made me a better person. So I chose to let you keep on being Queen Bee because I thought deep down you wanted to be a better person..."

Marinette stopped talking when Chloé put her hands on her shoulders

"Chloé?"

"Paris doesn't deserve you."

"Chloé!"

"I thought it was just the class, but clearly the whole of Paris doesn't deserve you."

She said it in such a deadpan tone that Marinette couldn't stop the laugh from getting out and soon both of them were laughing.

* * *

 After they calmed down Marinette and Chloé sat down with Master Fu.

"Now that you girls have gotten your panic out, we need to have an important conversation." Master Fu was suddenly very serious "First this."

And he placed the Miraculous box on the table, opened it and removed the Bee Miraculous from it, Wayzz sitting on the lid watching.

She heard Chloé take a sharp breath.

"Marinette could you call Tikki out please?"

Oh, she had forgotten about Tikki, hadn't she? As she opened her bag and Tikki floated out she heard an embarrassed 'Oh no' coming from Chloé, and had to bite her lip in order to not smile as she remembered the incident with the two.

Tikki, however, seemed unfazed. And with just one look to the comb, seemed like she knew exactly what to do. She grabbed it and started glowing.

"The Bee Miraculous looked like a comb as the last user was a high society lady and favored that shape." Oh, Marinette knew where this was going and pulled her phone out, taking a moment to see she had a few messages to read, before opening the Miraculous file she had and showing it to Chloé. "However even if Chloé hadn't revealed it to the world, it would have been very difficult for her to use it daily the same way you use the Ladybug Miraculous."

That was true, even if she had placed the comb hiding near her ponytail it was still very visible compared to her earrings. Master Fu then turned his attention to the ball of light Tikki and the Miraculous had become.

"Tikki however, as the Kwami of Creation has the particular ability to change the shape of a Miraculous. And the Bee Miraculous is used to changing shapes due to the nature of its holders."

As he spoke, Tikki landed on the table and the light receded to show that instead of a comb she was holding a small pair of bee shaped earrings.

"There! Finished it" It seemed Tikki was very proud of her work.

And then Pollen appeared. She seemed slightly dazed, which Marinette though was expected considering the 'makeover' her Miraculous had.

And then Pollen noticed that she had company.

"MY QUEEN!" Marinette had never seen a Kwami move as fast as Pollen did when she saw Chloé. "How are you? Have you been eating well? How about school? Tell me things! I have been so concerned!"

She was also a worrier apparently. Tikki was gigling as she handed the earrings to Master fu and floated up to sit in Marinette's head, Wayzz looking amused with the speed at which Pollen asked questions.

Chloé looked like she was about to cry as she cupped her hands around the tiny god. "I missed you Pollen."

"Chloé," Master Fu said, "as the Guardian of the Miraculous I'm entrusting you with the Miraculous of the Bee."

Her friend burst out in tears. 

* * *

Ten minutes and a couple of tissues later, Chloé seemed to have composed herself.

"I didn't know I could cry that much. But it finally felt good to let go of my emotions after the roller coaster they had today."

Marinette snorted at that.

"Well, we need to talk about how we're gonna deal with the public" Chloé began pulling out her phone and a little notebook, before turning to Master Fu "is it possible to change our outfit?"

"It is possible, it's all about what you want it to look like and what you need."

"Hmmm, interesting..." she began searching for something in her phone and writing some things in the notebook, before pushing it in towards her.

Marinette took it, reading the contents with renewed interest.

_Black sclera eyes_

_Slightly fuzz on collar and wrists_

_Hair change?_

_Wings?_

Oh! Chloé seemed to have researched bee's in order to change her hero look. She looked at her friend.

"You want to change your Queen Bee outfit? Why?"

"Because technically I won't be Queen Bee anymore." Marinette was sure her confusion was visible because Chloé kept on explaining "It was stupid revealing my identity to the public and now that we're friends it makes it easier for Hawkmoth to get to you by targeting me if he notices the fact we finally get along. But if I distance myself from Queen Bee..."

"Then the public and Hawkmoth will have no reason to think I'm Ladybug!"

"Exactly! And I can say that I choose to focus on my studies, which I do, and couldn't give my all into saving Paris."

It was a good plan. A bit deceitful, but good.

"You know" She started thinking "Trixx could probably help with the plan..."

"I'm listening!"

All in all? Marinette could say it had been a very good day.


	4. Of Classroom Shenanigans and Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is sneaky, the class gets a look at the true teamwork of Bugs while getting slightly terrified and a wild Sabrina appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so loooooong.
> 
> I feel like I should point out the timeline. Since we're not given dates, I've played a bit with it so here goes.  
> Chapter 1 or "Chameleon" is roughly 3 weeks after "Heroes Day" and a Sunday. In these 3 weeks, Chloé went to Marinette since she was the 'Everyday Ladybug' and could help her become a slightly better person. Marinette introduces her to Fu who takes over the teaching. A Sunday because it makes sense for a "new" student to join class.  
> Chapter 2 & 3 are Tuesday  
> Chapter 4 is Wednesday  
> I'll probably do this week completely and then do some time skips.
> 
> And a commenter brought Sabrina to my attention, and when I was discussing it with a friend of mine he gave the idea that, since I created this fic to give some characters the development and treatment the fans wanted but the creators didn't give them, Sabrina should be included as she got absolutely STEAMROLLED. The girl didn't even get her own Akuma episode. So I'll probably redeem her, I'm just not sure how yet. The rest of the class, however, will not be as lucky, sorry.

School was tense the next day because she hadn't responded to the messages the class had sent when she was in her meeting. In her defense, the meeting was more interesting and important and after that, she had been distracted with designing the new Queen Bee look and planning a cover story with Chloé and Master Fu. But since she couldn't tell the class either of those things, she went with the simplified version.

  
"My family had some personal business that needed to be taken care of that day, and it extended longer than expected."

  
That had prompt a small rant by Alyx about how she should have told them. To which Marinette simply raised an eyebrow and reminded her that she hadn't known about them going to the bakery until after they had all left, and only because Adrien had decided to invite her and Chloé, and then it was too late to warn the class.

Not particularly a lie, she had overheard them planning the outing, but technically neither Marinette nor Chloé had been invited. It also had the benefit of shutting Alyx and the rest of the class about that line of conversation, although some of the others still looked mad as she sat in her seat. It did, however, give Alya an opening.

"So, what was so important that your family had to close the bakery for the day?" Her tone was a mixture of suspicious and interested, but her crossed arms and tensed shoulders told a different story.

Marinette stared at her. Alya, for some reason, was angry that Marinette hadn't told her something. Which was, to quote Chloé, ridiculous considering that Alya had ignored her the whole day.

"I'm sorry Alya" She could see that the satisfaction in Alya's eye's "But I can't say what it was. It's a private affair that means a lot for my family and I can't tell you anything about it."

Shock replaced satisfaction. Had she really thought that Marinette would tell her? Sure they were friends, but family issues were to be dealt with family. Chloé knew about the meeting but, she had probably spent more time in the Dupain-Cheng household in the last two weeks than in the room at her father's hotel. Besides her mom had made it clear that if she could, she would adopt her.

It took a few seconds for Alya to recompose herself and that time was enough for Chloé, who had entered the classroom during her answer, to join the conversation.

"Césaire, could you please move? You're in the way, and I want to sit in my seat." Alya turned around, shoulders tensing.

"Your seat?!" She sounded incredulous.

"Yes, my seat. Everyone changed seats and I thought that it would be a good thing for me to do the same thing." She smiled sharply "Also, I have commissioned Marinette for a few pieces, and needed to tell her a few ideas I've had."

Alya scoffed, but before she could say anything another voice interrupted them.

"Oh, I didn't know you were an artist Marinette!" Ugh Lila, but... this could be a very good conversation. For Marinette.

"Yes, I'm an aspiring fashion designer." Hook.

"Oh, how wonderful, can I see some of the designs?!" Line...

"I would love to Lila" She placed her nicest smile, kept her voice light and friendly "But due to an incident earlier in the year, I didn't feel that it was safe to keep on bringing my design book to school. I'm sure you understand, being friends with so many artists, it could be very damaging if someone managed to steal one of the designs." Sinker!

The class, who knew about the Hat Incident, all voiced their surprise at her decision, but no one insisted that she show Lila anyway and said girl looked like she had a very bitter lemonade at that fact.

"That is true, it was ridiculously easy to steal that design... Good idea Marinette!" Chloé seemed to have understood what was going on. "Did you use the box? The locking one?"

"Yes, actually, I did. Good enough to keep a diary safe, good enough to keep a design book safe." Scare tactic time!

"I'm sorry, but what box?" Lila seemed confused and the rest of the class horrified at their conversation.

"Oh, Marinette built this box to protect her diary" Everyone turned to look at Sabrina who started explaining seemingly oblivious to the fact the entire class was paying her attention "it's genius really, the box locks the hand of anyone trying to steal what's inside."

That's when she turned, looked directly at Lila and smiled. "And only Marinette can get your hand out."

A beat of silence before...

"Oh."

* * *

Classes went on normally after that, her classmates didn't seem like they were sure about Chloé's new seating arrangement and Sabrina's odd behavior, but all three of them were left alone.

The fact that Lila had another story to tell just made it easier for the class to ignore them.

And luckily they didn't have classes after lunch. And that meant one thing.

The first day of her apprenticeship. Which meant Marinette was... a mixture of nervous and excited. She already had a few ideas for the portfolio and Chloé's 'commission' ideas were also getting there.

Although this day was not to be focused on her designs.

Today Marinette was accompanying Mr.Agreste to a photoshoot. A last-minute change, as the man had decided to be there because he had heard some rumors about a trouble model. Thankfully it was not one with Adrien, but still intimidating as her new 'boss' had clearly indicated he wanted her to give some input.

The site was... not how she expected it to be. Full of movement, chatter and flashes, it was quite unlike the photoshoot she had seen the day Climatika had appeared. It was also very long, and the longer it went, the heavier the atmosphere became.

Marinette was simply taking notes when things came to a head. The model took all the instructions Mr.Agreste gave her, and still, nothing seemed to please the photographer.

She could see Mr.Agreste getting frustrated with it and about to call it off, and probably fire the poor woman when Marinette looked at the accessory table and got an idea.

"Excuse me Mr. Agreste?" the man turned towards her "I have an idea for this photo, would you mind if I...?"

"By all means Ms.Dupain-Cheng." He said, "You are here to learn, show me what you've learned so far."

Marinette nodded and went to grab the item that had gotten her attention, a simple black bowler hat. She then hurried towards the model.

"Hi, what's your name again?"

"Uh, Alice."

"Okay, Alice I want you to make it look like you're falling sideways while holding the hat slightly above your head."

Alice looked surprised at her request "How do I do that without looking like a board?"

"You're going to do a little twirl and lean slightly on the exit. That should make it look like your falling more naturally and give some movement to the clothes. The shoes you're wearing don't have very high heels so, you should be able to prevent a fall quickly, without hurting yourself." She paused "And I want you to look surprised for the photo."

The woman smiled "An 'Opps there I go' face?"

"Exactly like that, yes!" Marinette smiled back "I'll be next to the photographer if you need any more directions."

She saw the photographer talking with Mr.Agreste, and she cleared her throat to get their attention. "She's ready."

The man looked dubiously at her, before turning to her boss, as if to ask for permission.

Mr.Agreste simply raised an eyebrow "What are you waiting for? You were given directions and we're already behind schedule."

She could hear someone snickering in the background, and maybe Marinette shouldn't feel pleased, but there was something about the photographer that didn't sit right with her.

Ten minutes later Marinette found herself being dragged by a very enthusiastic model to take two polaroid selfies.

She was left alone just as quickly, one of the pictures in her hand. Slightly dazed she turned around to join Mr.Agreste in the picture selection. She was pretty sure the man was amused. 

"Very good job Ms.Dupain-Cheng." Yes, definitely amused.

"Marinette."

"Excuse me?"

"You can call me Marinette Mr.Agreste, I'm aware that my last name is a bit of a mouthful"

He looked surprised but nodded "Very well Marinette."

Marinette then realized something and she turned towards him "You knew the problem wasn't a model didn't you?"

"Indeed" he paused looking at the fuming photographer "I work with a very close and specific group of models, and while Alice is newer in the business, and very enthusiastic, I've never had a complaint about her work ethic. The photographer, however..."

"Not going to hire him again?"

"Indeed."

Marinette laughed slightly and went back to her notes. 

* * *

Marinette had done it now. She really did. How did she get herself in these situations!?

Her parents were in the kitchen when she arrived, so she managed to bypass them with a simple hello and made it to her bedroom.

"Hey, how did the internship go?" And there Chloé was. Sitting at her desk with various piles of papers in front of her.

Marinette faceplanted in her lounger "Please end my suffering!"

"What happened this time?" Came the dry reply "I'm sure it isn't that bad."

Chloé was right, it wasn't a bad situation, more an unexpectedly complicated one. That if she could succeed at it? Would be great! She pulled her design book from her messenger bag, opened it on the last page and handed it over to Chloé.

"What does a design ha- WOAH!"

"Yup."

"Marinette, is this a wedding dress?"

"Yes."

"Why did you design a wedding dress?"

"I overheard one of the models describe to the others what she wanted for her wedding dress and I couldn't stop myself from drawing what she described." She lifted herself up and laid sideways on the lounger "And it would have been fine, but another model saw the drawing without me realizing and showed it  to the others."

"And let me guess, the model wants this dress?"

Marinette nodded "Yes, unfortunately, and she looked so hopeful I couldn't say no."

She heard Chloé sigh "You need to learn how to say no. Where are you even going to get the materials for this?"

"Well," Marinette grinned "Mr.Agreste has some extra materials that he said I could use."

"You're gonna make a wedding dress... out of scraps?"

Marinette nodded. It technically wasn't scraps but the idea stood.

Chloé snorted inelegantly "Only you, Marinette."

"True!" She then noticed something "Say, where are Pollen and Tikki?"

"Relaxing in the veranda, they were doing me a favor while I was working at the counter." She preened "Your mom taught me how to take specialized orders."

Marinette laughed slightly at her preening. Then she frowned "Wait, what favor did they help you with?"

"Ah, that." She got up and walked to the lounger "You need to redecorate."

"Excuse me?" Marinette felt a bit offended "Why do I need to redecorate?"

Chloé winced a bit and put her hands up "Not completely, the pink is very you. I meant the Adrien pictures. You can put them in a binder if you want but..."

Marinette wanted to be offended. She had the right to be offended. But as she got up and looked at the piles of pictures in her desk, she felt... embarrassed.

"Marinette?"

"It's creepy right? The fact that I have so many pictures of him."

"Pffff, no" She turned to look at Chloé "It's not! He's a celebrity, trust me, you're probably not the only girl in France to have a ridiculous amount of pictures of him. It happens with every celebrity. You should see my Ladybug collection."

She snorted "And the schedule?"

"Okay, yes that is a bit creepy. And yet, probably not the only girl who has it. The one you have just happens to be more detailed." Her friend smiled awkwardly.

Marinette smiled back, and then looked at her bedroom walls. The only pictures left up were the ones of her and the girls from class.

Why should she keep those pictures up? Clearly, they didn't value her as a friend and it's unlikely that Marinette would ever be able to trust them if a little sob story managed to turn them against her. So she took a deep breath and started taking those pictures down as well. She would put them in an album, no need to see these all the time.

And that's when she had another idea.

"Hey, Chloé?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did we ever take a selfie together?"


	5. And Then There Were Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class has a field trip, a project is announced and fabric shopping is more complicated than Chloé though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!  
> Writers' block is horrible and then I had to do aaaaaalllll the fabric research for this chapter.  
> I'll try and be quicker with the next chapter.
> 
> Also here's the dress I had in mind (I'm very ambitious with these dresses...)  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9a/25/df/9a25df2c214becf9d470c4e2c9bc86a9--stunning-dresses-pretty-dresses.jpg

Marinette nearly missed the school trip bus, as she had woken up late the next morning. So late in fact that she didn't even have time to put her hair in its usual style. 

Whatever outrage Marinette though would have happened at the selfie, didn't happen. In fact, no one in the class paid either her or Chloé any attention during the bus ride other than Sabrina who made a comment on the fact that her hair was down.

She only discovered why during the field trip itself. 

* * *

Le Château de Versailles was amazing to see. And according to Ms.Bustier, they were supposed to do a group artwork based on the field trip, that was going to be showcased on the building. That had made her nervous. Not the showcase, but if she had to do a group work she would have to explain the fact that there were some days she couldn't meet up.

Thankfully her luck from the last few days had held up.

The students could pick their groups. And Sabrina was the only person to ask if she could work with them. Which was fine by Marinette, but she was concerned about Chloé. Her friend was a bit tense ever since Sabrina joined them.

The guided tour lasted until lunch, and after that, they would go back to Paris and had the afternoon free. Enough time to figure out a story.

They decided that each one of them was in charge of something, Chloé of taking pictures of the space, Sabrina writing down notes about what the tour guide was saying and Marinette writing down ideas for their project. Every once in a while Marinette could hear small gasps from Chloé's new handbag.

She had the chance to strike a conversation with Sabrina when the group was left in the Hercules Salon when the guide was called away.

"So, any ideas for the work?"

"They think you became friends with Chloé to make them jealous." Came the whispered answer.

Marinette just stared at her. What?

"What?!" Oh good, Chloé and she were on the same path "That is ridiculous! Marinette and I have been on good terms for about two weeks!"

"I know!" Sabrina looked slightly frantic "I'm not stupid, I could see that something was happening! You were being nice. No mean comments, no ruining projects, you even apologized. In public. To everyone!"

Sabrina then looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to their group. After making sure that none of them were she turned back to Chloé. "I thought... I thought that I could be nice. Even if it was to..."

"She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-When-In-The-Same-Room" Chloé interrupted, looking sideways at the Adrien, Lila and Alya group.

Sabrina nodded quickly. "Right." She then turned to Marinette and lowered her voice "I'm sorry for my part in the Hat Incident and the whole diary thing."

She then turned to Chloé like she expected something.

The blonde rolled her eyes "Don't look at me like that, I already apologized."

"You did?!" Sabrina looked at her for confirmation.

"She did."

Marinette giggled as Sabrina turned to Chlóe and hugged her, despite the protest to let go, when she realized something.

"Wait, is that why everyone has been ignoring me and Chloé today?"

"Yes, before you two arrived they decided to simply ignore you until..." Sabrina seemed to hesitate "until you realize your mistake in becoming her friend to get back at them."

Marinette was sure her heart stopped for a bit. She could see Chlóe doing her breathing exercises, phone clutched tightly in her hands.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to know they think I'm that childish."

"It's ridiculous, that's what it is." A final deep breath from her "Look, this is not the time or place to discuss this. So right now we're going to discuss what we are doing for the art project. Quietly."

The three turn to look at the other groups. "That's probably a good idea considering..."

"Yeah, I agree." Was Sabrina's only reply, before she straightened up. "Well, I had an idea."

Marinette looked at Sabrina. "You're not doing the whole thing by yourself."

Sabrina snorted "Marinette, trust me I wouldn't even know where to start with my idea. I just need to confirm with Ms.Bustier if we can do it." She then turned around and speed walked to the teacher.

The two looked at her. "That was something."

"Yes, it was. Are we telling her about the plan?"

"Not yet, not until we're completely sure. I'll tell her I have a standing appointment for the next few weeks that I can't miss."

Chloé nodded but didn't answer as Sabrina returned nearly vibrating from excitement. "I got the approval. My idea is good to go."

"And what's your idea?"

"A dress!"

Marinette facepalmed "Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

"Probably because of how busy you are with my commissions." She turned to Chloé confused. Her friend raised an eyebrow. "The dress I asked for is exceptional."

Oh right. Cover story. "Yes, that's right."

Sabrina was looking at them eyes squinted like she was figuring something out. Marinette panic smiled at her.

"Class, the guide is back. Let's continue the tour." Uff, Saved by the guide. As they followed Marinette asked Sabrina something that had been bothering her. "So why the change of heart regarding Lila?"

"Oh, I remembered something Ladybug told me!"

"Which was?"

"Volpina was the one behind the evil Ladybug illusion during Heroes Day."

"What?!" Oh right, Marinette had forgotten to tell Chloé that hadn't she?

* * *

 When they returned to Paris, they hit the ground running. After all, work had to be done.

"Right, the first thing we need is fabric. I already texted daddy, and he's sending the car and the credit card."

"Chloé..."

"No. I can't sew to save my life, so my main contribution has to be monetary."

"I'll take care of the body of the dress and teach you how to make some of the details. That way no one can claim I did all the work."

Sabrina nodded enthusiastically "We can take turns filming us working as well just in case!"

* * *

 ** _Janssens & Janssens_** was magnificent and Marinette felt like a little kid in a candy shop.

They had decided on a divide and conquer approach. The three would look for different fabrics in order to find the main one they would use. Which proved complicated as they all had a different vision for the dress.

Chloé wanted a gold-colored dress, Sabrina a princess style ballgown and Marinette wasn't sure about what she wanted to do. At least they already had the Crinoline.

"Ugh, this is more complicated than I expected" Chloé sounded frustrated "How do you ever get anything done with the ridiculous amount of beautiful fabrics that exist?!"

Marinette smiled "Tight budget."

Chloé humphed, and Marinette laughed at her scrunched face. She stopped when she heard Sabrina calling out for them.

"I found it!" And without waiting for them, went back in the corridor she had come from. Marinette sighed, and she looked to Chloé who was shaking her head, hands on her hips, exasperated. "She said that the last three times."

"Don't be mean, she's just excited. Let's go check it out, maybe she did find it." Chloé looked at her dubiously but entered the corridor. Sabrina, it turned out, was struggling to remove a roll of fabric from the shelf. Marinette went to help her and with one strong pull managed to get it out.

When they unwrapped the roll, Marinette was finally able to see a design she would do for this project.

The fabric Sabrina had found was a sky blue Taffeta, with detailed flowers in the shades of pink and burgundy, their leaves a shade of dark green.

"It's perfect." Chloé was looking at her cellphone and when Marinette looked at it, she saw her friend had a picture of the ceiling of the Hercules Salon pulled up. A sky blue ceiling with a detailed mural.

"Yes, it is." Marinette turned to Sabrina "Good job."

Sabrina looked at her and preened. It wasn't unlike Chloé's preening. "Thanks!"

Chloé interrupted then "Wait a moment, I'll be right back."

When she returned she had the roll of light gold colored Voile that Marinette had seen her eyeing. "What if we" she put it down and grabbed a corner of the fabric "Put this fabric over the other?"

Marinette looked at it. The Voile gave it a slight sheen that was pleasing to the eye. But something was still missing. As they walked to the cutting table, Marinette saw it.

A small roll of white Organza. Perfect to create the minor details she was picturing. She grabbed it and joined Chloé and Sabrina at the table, just in time to hear the end of their conversation.

"We're going to have the best project, I can feel it!"


	6. The Liar, the Plans and the Heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two girls try to take the stage and only one succeeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo. Sorry for the delay, work has been kicking my ass.
> 
> Now for the wedding dress I picked with the help of FeliciaBelle (thanks btw) - https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-23-7D-rBVaI1g1WoSACir6AAI6WBFkVbw052.jpg/new-gorgeous-lace-mermaid-wedding-dresses.jpg

Class was buzzing with energy the next day. Everybody was discussing their ideas for projects, but for once Marinette blocked them out, too busy discussing with Chloé and Sabrina how they would work around their extra activities. Between Marinette's 'appointments' (and didn't Sabrina look suspicious at that), Chlóe's meditation/yoga lessons and Sabrina's Krav Maga practice they only had Thursday and the weekend to work on the project.

"We could always work on it the weekends? Sabrina suggested "That way we have five days, unless..."

"Unless?"

Sabrina looked at Chloé "Unless we divide and conquer. For example, Marinette can't go on Monday, but you and I can and we could keep on working."

"That's actually a good idea. I have the sketch done, and I can easily do most of the body this weekend and show the two of you how to do the smaller details..." Marinette stopped as she remembered something "Where are we even doing this project?"

"My place of course."

"Uh, Chloé... the sewing machine is at my place..."

The blonde smiled at her. "Don't worry about that."

She didn't "Chloé no..."

"Chloé yes! Don't worry I didn't actually buy it, plus it was gathering dust in the attic and Jean assured me it was in perfect working condition. Besides, and please don't get angry, my place is more secure."

She saw Sabrina cringing a bit "She's right, it was very easy for me to get into your bedroom that one time. Chloé can always tell the concierge that some people are not allowed on her floor, or to be warned that they are there."

Marinette opened her mouth to retort but quickly shut it. She signed and got up "Fine, fine you win this argument. Now excuse me I have to go to the bathroom before Ms. Bustier restarts class."

As she left the classroom she felt like someone was watching her. And as she walked to the bathroom she felt and heard someone following her.

 

"What are you doing?!" Was the first thing she heard when entering the bathroom.

Marinette sighed and turned around. Lila was standing there with her arms crossed. "Nothing. Isn't that what you wanted?"

The other girl rolled her eyes. "I know you're planning something. It's not going to work." She walked closer backing her against the wall "One word, a little tear work, and the rest of the class will be turning on you faster than they did when I returned. I already told you, I tell people what they want to hear. And this class is particularly stupid so I don't have to try very hard. Understood?"

Marinette went to retort but the other girl turned around and left seemingly confident she had made a point with her treat.

 

When she got back to class, Sabrina seemed to be helping Chloé on her breathing exercises. "What happened?"

"Hey, everything okay? Did the She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named do anything? We saw her leaving after you did."

"She confronted me in the bathroom." She sighed and rolled her shoulders before straightening them. "What got Chloé mad?"

"Do you want me to teach you some moves?" Sabrina leaned forward "Krav Maga is all about defense after all, it could be useful."

"Thanks Sabrina but it wouldn't do any good. She only attacks verbally and even if she did get physical, she would twist it to make me look bad. Now, did she say anything? Please stop trying to distract me."

Sabrina frowned at that but didn't press the issue "No, she told everyone she had to do a phone call to Jagged. Something about a private concert for Juleka's birthday next month."

Oh, Marinette had forgotten about that hadn't she? She always brought the cake for her classmate's birthday...

"Don't even think about it."

She turned her attention to the other girl. Chloé was glaring in the direction of the group surrounding Lila.

"They just assumed you would do it. Didn't even ask if you or your parents could do it. Or if you would be to busy to bake and decorate a cake for free..."

"Chloé it's fine. In fact, my parents will be too busy for anything that isn't completely necessary for the bakery the next month." Her friend raised an eyebrow at that but didn't press for details, instead focusing on her breathing.

"And if they pick up a fuss I can always kick them in the most efficient place."

"Which reminds me" Chloé then turned to Sabrina, seemingly calmer "Krav Maga?"

"After Heroes Day my dad thought I should learn how to defend myself. It's actually a lot of fun."

"If you say so."

* * *

 Gabriel Agreste's new studio was... a marvel. After showing up in person during the runway show after Prime Queen, he'd announced that he would move his studio from the family home to a different location. Nino had commented that it meant he would spend even less time with Adrien.

 Adrien hadn't contested it.

It made Marinette feel a little bit bad. After all, she was officially spending more time with Gabriel Agreste than his own son. But on the other hand... Marinette didn't feel like apologizing. For once, someone had recognized her talent and had decided to help her achieve her goals.

Besides, it wasn't her fault that Mr. Agreste didn't spend time with his son.

She walked into the studio, only to be greeted with the sight of her boss sitting at his work station with his head in his hands looking like he hadn't slept since Wednesday. "Mr. Agreste?"

"Ah Marinette, you're here." He got up from behind the desk "Welcome to the studio, let me show you where you'll be working and where the materials are."

Marinette wanted to know what had made her boss look like death warmed over but got distracted over the multitude of fabrics. A particular section of them to be precise.

"I took the liberty of placing all the bridal fabrics in a separate section than the others." He turned towards her "I assumed you would be working on the wedding dress for Grabriela."

"I was. Thank you for the fabrics."

"No need to thank me. As my apprentice, it's my duty to provide you with the materials for your work. Pick the most suitable ones for your design and we'll start."

She didn't need to be told twice. It didn't take long for her work station to be cluttered with various white fabrics and other necessary materials. A bag full of Georgette (perfect for the skirt and tail), a decent roll of Charmeuse (Marinette might have squealed a bit after finding it), a bit of Batiste that Mr.Agreste had pointed out to her ("ideal for lining Marinette") and a nearly complete roll of Alencon Lace (it was authentic and Marinette nearly fainted when she realized it) and an assortment of pearl-like buttons.

 

However Marinette had underestimated how hard a wedding dress would be. Especially the top half of it. Between the boning and the cups, the entire time was spent with her trying with other fabrics on how to make them, with Mr.Agreste looming around and giving her tips on how to make them.

It took the entire afternoon but in the end, she had managed to make a bodice without error. She would try making another one before starting on the wedding dress.

 

As she was leaving for the day, she got the chance to ask Ms.Sancouer something that had been bothering her. 

"I'm sorry, maybe I'm intruding but..." She hesitated "Are you okay? I noticed that you didn't seem to feel very well earlier in the week."

The woman looked surprised for a second before covering it up. "A minor asthma problem, nothing to concern yourself about Ms.Dupain-Cheng. See you next Sunday."

She closed the door then, without giving Marinette a chance to apologize or say goodbye.

* * *

 Later that night when she met Chat for their patrol, she noticed that he was tense "Chat? What's wrong?"

"The Guardian came to speak with me yesterday."

"Really, what did he have to say? I haven't seen him for some time." She felt bad for deceiving her partner but it was a necessary evil.

"He came to tell me that he'd chosen a new holder for the Bee Miraculous." He snorted and rolled his eyes "It's a bad idea if you ask me."

She frowned at that "Why is it a bad idea? Chloé's been in danger ever since she announced publicly that she was Queen Bee."

"But she's helped us. She's good at it and she likes being Queen Bee. Why can't she continue to help us? To do good?"

"It's not really safe for her and her family, is it? Hawkmoth could target one of her parents to blackmail her..."

"But he hasn't done that!"

"But he could, and that's probably why the Guardian choose to change. Giving the Bee to someone else will keep Chloé and her family safe." Why couldn't he understand that?! "Just like keeping our identities secret is keeping our families and ourselves safe."

Chat humphed and crossed his arms. She couldn't help think that he resembled a child about to have a tantrum. "Well, I know Chloé isn't going to be happy when she finds out."

"You make it sound like you are sure of that." They both turned around.

There, perched in the chimney was a woman illuminated by the lights of Paris. She was dressed in black pants and a black jacket that seemed to stop at the waist in the front but was longer in the back, with a high collar that ended right under her eyes, in the same material as their outfit if the slight sheen it had was to be trusted. From her point of view, she could see that the woman also wore military style boots with yellow soles, matching the buttons on the jacket and other small details.

Chat immediately went on the defensive. "Who are you?!"

The woman hummed and jumped down. With the shorter distance Ladybug could see that her eyes were completely black, with detailed yellow, white and black markings around them.

"I am your new ally. The Guardian should have told you about me, the new holder of the Bee Miraculous." She was surprised that her voice didn't sound muffled and watched as the other woman then took a bow. Her blonde hair was in a detailed braid, pulled back, almost in the 'Banana' hairstyle.

"But you can call me Hive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Chloé will struggle a bit with her temper. She's new to being actual friends with someone and doesn't like that other people treat them poorly. And Sabrina needed a hobby, and her dad is a cop so yeah... Krav Maga.
> 
> Also, I struggled a bit with coming up with a new name for Chloé's hero self. I was going with Mellona, after the Greek goddess associated with bee's, but it felt too presumptuous, so I ended up choosing Hive. You guys can suggest a change if you prefer the other name.  
> The new costume is inspired by this jacket - http://www.ipso-facto.com/y786.jpg


	7. Patrol and a Swordswoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a cat behaves as usual, and two girls start over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! It's hard to write some characters in character without it sounding like bashing of some sort. I hope I did well.

Ladybug took a step forward to greet Hive when Chat pulled her behind him. "Chat what..."

Hive looked amused taking a step forward "Something the matter Chat Noir? It's not nice to stop a lady from doing what she wants."

Chat only hissed at her, baton turning into a staff.

"Who are you?"

"I already told you, my name is Hive, the new holder of the Bee Miraculous."

"Prove it!"

"Chat!"

Her partner looks at her "How do we know we can trust her? She could be an Akuma who overheard us!"

"And that's coming from the guy who just accepted Volpina?" It was a low blow, she knew that, but Chat Noir had been told beforehand by Master Fu. He had no reason to be distrustful of Hive. And considering Volpina and how quickly he was to accept her, she didn't understand why he didn't accept Hive.

Maybe he had learned to be cautious. "Besides, it's okay I've met her before."

"You did?! When? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I asked her not to. I wanted to get more comfortable as the Bee before introducing myself." She sighed "Clearly an error on my part."

Chat turned back to the third person on the roof and back to her "You trust her?"

Ladybug didn't hesitate "Yes. As much as I trust you."

Chat sighed "Then I'll trust her. But if Chloé gets akumatized over this, I'm not helping."

Ladybug didn't say anything to that but she could see Hive narrowing her eyes at that statement, before blinking and a mischievous look replaced it.

"I doubt that will happen. I've spoken with Ms. Bourgeois about being the new holder of the Bee. She took it very well, even wished me luck."

"Chloé, wish someone luck?" Chat sounded skeptical, and Ladybug conceded that. It did sound impossible if someone hadn't spent time with Chloé recently.

"Indeed. Now, what does a patrol consist of exactly?"

 

Thankfully that night didn't feature an Akuma, only an ordinary robbery, because while Chat might have said he trusted her, he still made snide comments to Hive.

This might prove to be very complicated. Hopefully, he would grow to accept her without causing or needing a crisis.

The public, however, seemed to respond very well to her presence if a little shocked at her entrance. Between a billowing long coat, the black eyes and dropping from the sky, Hive would be the talk of Paris for some time. A flash had caught her eye and Ladybug had seen Alya with her camera out.

No doubt there was going to be an article in the Ladyblog tomorrow. Monday would be an interesting day in class if Alya had anything to say about it.

 

Patrol ended early, as she had plans in the morning and it was Hive's first patrol.

Better to take it easy.

She sneaked back into her room de-transforming, Tikki flying to the plate of macaroons "So that was something."

"You mean the fact that Chat Noir clearly has an issue with Hive?"

Marinette winced at that "Yeah, but hopefully, they won't do something stupid and jeopardize the team."

"You have a lot of faith in them."

"I have to, Paris is counting on them." She yawned as she got into bed "Goodnight Tikki."

"Goodnight Marinette." But as she fell asleep she heard Tikki sigh "That was not what I meant."

* * *

 She woke up at the sound of her phone receiving a message at 9am.

_From Chloé: Rise and shine, we have work to do today!_

She rolled her eyes at the enthusiastic text, before getting up. She'll let her hair down today again. Maybe use the jeans she had created two months ago with the ripped Jagged Stone T-Shirt. Just to experiment for a day.

She had just grabbed her messenger bag, a gift from her parents for the internship, with all of the molds needed for the dress when her mother called out.

"Marinette dear, you have a visitor, she's waiting in the living room."

She frowned and looked at Tikki who simply shrugged her little shoulders. She didn't know who it could be. The other girls in class were ignoring her, and Chloé was at the hotel waiting for her. Maybe it was Sabrina.

"Hey Sabrina you didn't have to..."

It wasn't Sabrina standing in her living room, looking at the painting her uncle had brought as a gift for her mother the last time he had visited.

It was Kagami.

"Oh, hello." The other girl turned around and Marinette was definitely nervous. Her last interaction with Kagami hadn't been exactly friendly.

"Hello, Marinette. I was hoping I could talk with you."

"Uh sure, just wait a bit I have to text someone to let them know I'll be late" The other girl nodded and sat down on the couch.

 

_To Chloé: Hey I'll be a bit late, something just came up._

_From Chloé: Anything bad?_

Marinette looked at Kagami, sitting on the couch, calm and poised as ever.

_To Chloé: No, I don't think so. I'll text you when I'm on my way._

_From Chloé: OK!_

 

She turned back to the other person in the room and took a deep breath before sitting down. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I heard what that classmate of your's said, the new girl." Marinette felt defensive immediately. "I was in one of the stalls, so neither of you saw me."

"I tried asking Adrien about the situation, during fencing practice but he said he didn't know anything about it." She looked straight in her eyes "It's why I'm here."

"Why didn't you tell your other classmates about what she said?"

"So she could tell them I was lying and bullying her again? No thank you."

"There is no need to be angry at me, I'm on your side!"

What? Her confusion must have been visible because Kagami continued "I just don't understand how someone supposedly has nice as you, can let her friends be fooled by her."

No, this was not happening in her own house!

"I tried to tell them when she returned! You know what happened?!" Kagami shook her head, seemingly shocked at her outburst "They told me to come up with proof that she was lying! The same people that just believed her without proof!"

She had to calm down. It wouldn't do any good for anyone if Hawkmoth decided to restart his search for the Miraculous' and she was angry.

"What about Adrien?"

Marinette snorted at that "Adrien? Well, Adrien believes that exposing Lila isn't going to make her a better person and that since we both know she's a liar it's enough."

The silence that settled on the room was oppressive.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not." Marinette was tired. Emotional outbursts were exhausting.

"Why did you decide to join us during the ice skating date?"

"Adrien was nervous about asking you out so he invited me as a mediator so to speak."

A small beat of silence "Oh, then I owe you an apology."

Marinette looked over at the other girl "Why?"

"I was rude with you because I thought... I thought you had simply decided to crash the date because you liked Adrien." For the first time Kagami didn't look in control of a situation, and looked... well to Marinette she looked like a teenage girl who didn't know what to do. "So I'm sorry for my behavior that day." 

"It's fine, I owe you an apology as well. I... I wasn't sure about who won your match, and picked Adrien because I knew him. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

 

Before things could get even more awkward, Marinette decided something. "We should start over."

"What?"

Marinette stood up and presented her hand "Hi, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng nice to meet you."

Kagami looked at her surprised before her usual calm look was back and she took her hand for a firm handshake "Kagami Tsurugi, the pleasure is mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami deserved better than to be the rebound.  
> Also, I read once that the magical girl genre had its basis on girls helping other girls. I believe that Miraculous Ladybug fits in that genre pretty well, so I'm going to feature girl friendships. Even if there are other girls being mean to other girls. Does this make sense?


	8. Girls, Girls, Kwami's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People will not know when to shut up sometimes. And hyperfocus is sometimes your worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I had a plot bunny that delayed everything!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I read up on some Kwami lore and promptly discarded it. Kwami of subjection pfff, I have big plans for Pollen and that description is not it!  
> This is also my take on Climatika 2.

When Monday arrived, Marinette was ready for war. Metaphorically speaking. The plan to distance Chloé from Hive would go into full effect today and hopefully, it would also kill the two rumors Alya's article had created.

Because of course, Alya had managed to find a 'source' close to Ladybug who knew all about Hive. Of course.

 

Thankfully war hadn't broken out yet when she arrived in class. It did seem, however, that the whole class had already been informed of who the "source" was if the group surrounding Lila was to go by.

"Ladybug told me she's very strict, and that she doesn't think very highly of Queen Bee." There were multiple snickers at that comment and Alya looked vindicated at someone else thinking that.

It was Alyx however who decided to twist the verbal knife "Hey Chloé how does it feel to know Ladybug replaced you so easily?"

At that comment Chloé simply smirked, took her phone out and opened her Instagram, pulling her latest upload on the screen. "I don't know, how do you think I feel?" And turned the phone around so the class could see the picture.

 

The picture, a selfie of the two blondes, was accompanied with the description  _Passing the Torch! #HIVE_. 

Marinette had to give it up to Trixx, he did an excellent job with creating a fake Hive. He had deserved the bag of marshmallows he had asked for in return.

 

Chloé looked very pleased with the sight of their classmates' faces as they saw the photo. 

"It would seem like your 'source'" And she looked straight at Lila "Was either wrong or passing false information Cesáire."

"When..."

"Friday night. She came by the hotel, before her patrol, to introduce herself." Marinette shook her head at her and went up the stairs. "Hi guys, could you move, please? I'd like to sit in my seat before Miss Bustier comes in."

* * *

Things took a turn to the unbelievable by lunchtime. Because apparently discussing why you were akumatized was an excellent topic of conversation.

And everything had been going well until... Max.

 

In retrospect, she could see that the only thing she had done wrong that day was her reasoning for wanting to participate in the competition. She had won against him fair and square. It felt a bit silly for someone to be akumatized for losing a video game competition.

Maybe she could understand, but compared to Rose, Kim and Nathaniel's humiliation, Alyx, Nino and Alya's justified anger it felt... Well, it felt like he was a sore loser. Like he had gotten angry because a  _girl_ had beaten him at the game.

 

"You got akumatized for that? Isn't that a bit... silly?" And apparently, she wasn't the only one with that opinion, even if Aurore seemed angrier then what she felt. In fact, as Marinette looked around she could see that the other student's in the courtyard looked angry. She just... didn't know if they were angry at the topic of conversation or something else.

Alyx turned to her, frown on her face "I'm sorry, weren't you the one akumatized because she lost a competition?"

"It wasn't the same..."

"Yes it was, he lost a competition and you lost a competition. It's the same thing."

"I wasn't akumatized because I was angry I lost" Aurore's scream echoed in the courtyard "It was because I was completely humiliated! I trained hard to be perfect for the job. Changed speech patterns, learned weather puns, changed my look to be appropriate! And then to lose?! That badly?! And teased on live television by the presenter?!"

 

"And you know what?!" Her breathing was harsh "I still tried to fight him off! Can any of you say the same thing?!"

 

She moved away at that, but it seemed like Lila needed to have the last word in every conversation she was in "Maybe it's better if we moved, once a villain always a villain after all, and I don't want to be here when she gets akumatized."

Marinette dropped her pen. What?

Aurore turned at that, shock and disbelief replacing her anger.

Marinette shared a look with Chloé, who had her pencil broken in two clutched in her hand, before getting up and reaching Aurore. 

"Come on, just ignore them." She put her arm around the other girl shoulders, steering her away "Do you want to join us for the rest of the break?"

"You don't agree..."

"No, besides they really have no ground to stand do they?" Looking back to the group, who were now snickering about something, Marinette saw Kagami approaching them.

 

"That is a bit hypocritical coming from you isn't it?" The group stopped at that and turned. Kagami simply raised an eyebrow and moved to stand in front of Lila.

"After all you were akumatized twice. In fact" She turned around looking at them all "All of you were akumatized at least once, so I don't understand why you agreed and laughed at her... quip."

"That's not what she meant!"

"Wasn't it? Then what did you mean?"

"It..." Alya started, apparently not noticing that the question wasn't aimed at her.

"I didn't ask you." Kagami turned to her "She was talking perfectly fine just now, so _she_ can answer my question."

She then turned back to Lila "So, I ask again. What did you mean?"

Lila simply looked at her in disbelief. It seemed that she didn't know how to twist a situation when contested with her own words.

Or maybe she couldn't believe someone other than Marinette was questioning her.

 

"Kagami maybe it's better if you... leave? You can talk with me later." 

She couldn't see Kagami's face, but she did see Adrien's face go from hopeful to uncertain as soon as she looked at him. "I see. Very well, if you'll excuse me."

 

She left the group behind, her head held high, missing Lila getting up to hug her 'savior' while the rest fawned over her and glared at Kagami's back. Somehow Marinette was sure that even if she saw it, she wouldn't have been bothered.

 

"Hello Marinette, can I join you for the next hour?"

Marinette smiled at the formality of the question, nodding and leading her towards the stairs, where Aurore seemed to be in a heated discussion with Chloé and Sabrina seemed to be researching something on her phone.

So lunch hour wasn't completely peaceful, but between the five of them, they managed to block the snide comments and stares coming from the rest of the class. 

* * *

The internship that afternoon was going to take place at the Agreste mansion first, to choose the photoshoot pictures that would be used as the face for the collection, and only after would they go to the studio to keep on working.

Marinette would like to say she had placed all of her attention in her tasks but... Tikki had kept on fidgeting, distracting her, ever since they had entered the Agreste mansion. And only calmed down once they arrived home at the end of the day.

"Marinette, there's something that doesn't feel right in that house."

"In the mansion?"

Tikki nodded her little head "It felt like... a mixture of pain and anger. Very unpleasant."

"You can feel emotions like that?!"

"No Marinette I can't, not like that anyway."

"But Hawkmoth can..."

"Yes, he can. The fact that he has an ally using the Peacock Miraculous, makes me certain that Hawkmoth himself must have used it at some point. Him sensing emotions is probably a side effect of using that Miraculous."

"How sure are you of that theory?"

"Very sure. Nooroo, as the Kwami of Transformation, can gift someone the ability to become a hero, or in this case villains. But his powers are not emotion based." Marinette turned around at that.

There, on her desk, was Trixx, munching on a marshmallow. "What are you doing here?!"

They sighed at that "I was bored and decided to visit you, so I asked Pollen's queen to bring me here. Now, why are we talking about Nooroo?"

"What... How even... Does the Guardian know about this?!"

Trixx looked at Tikki, completely unimpressed "Kwami of Deception remember?"

Marinette decided to intervene if only to save the Fox Kwami from being throttled "Uh, can we go back to what we were talking?"

"Ah yes, why were you discussing Nooroo's power set?"

 

"Because I felt Duusu today."

 

"I'm sorry but, who's Duusu?"

"Duusu is the Kwami of Sentiment" As Tikki floated down to sit in the lounger, Marinette noticed that her Kwami seemed sad "He's the youngest of our Circle and a bit immature. Or maybe he wasn't, and it was simply his ability to connect to human emotions that made him seem like that. I never really understood. But we managed to teach him about the Retribution of Balance."

"And what's that?"

"It's simple really" Trixx answered "If you use your powers for something deemed horrible, the Retribution of Balance will try to 'fix it'. Hard! And backfire on us. It's why we have to be careful with our abilities and what we do with them."

"So if Duusu is the source of the pain and anger Tikki felt, it means he did something that made the Retribution fall on him..."

"But he wouldn't! Duusu loves humans! Adores the way they are about their emotions, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that!"

"Tikki if Hawkmoth asked..."

Her Kwami looked at her horrified "He wouldn't be able to refuse him! Oh, Duusu!"

 

As Marinette tried to comfort her, her mind kept going back to the idea of the Retribution of Balance. What exactly had her enemy done to receive it, what for and if it had been worth it.

She's not sure she wants to know. 

* * *

Later that night, Tikki safely hidden in the roof garden with Trixx with a good quantity of cookies and marshmallows and Manon asleep, Marinette started working on a dress, needing something to keep herself busy.

 

Or else she would think about that afternoon.

 

Sat on the ground, she was so focused that she missed Manon getting up from the lounger and grabbing a discarded pair of scissors.

Didn't hear her until the snip of the scissors and a giggle pulled her back to reality.

Turning around and taking the scissors from Manon, she caught sight of herself on the mirror.

 

She was missing a pigtail!

"Manon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duusu has been explained, somewhat!  
> And I'm sorry if I seem insensitive about Max, but really it seemed like that during my rewatch of Gamer.
> 
> The dress Marinette was working at the end (maybe a bit shorter?): https://gloimg.samcdn.com/S/pdm-product-pic/Clothing/2017/06/30/source-img/20170630150931_74760.jpg
> 
> Edit: I'm accepting suggestions for the haircut!


	9. Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to upgrade.
> 
> Upgrade your hairstyle. Your circle of friends.  
> And maybe your supernatural abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter.
> 
> Also a big thank you, for the haircut suggestions.
> 
> Question: would you guys be interested in a one-shot surrounding Chloé and what happened to her between "Heroes Day" and "Chameleon"?

After the discovery of her...'haircut', the rest of the night was tense.

Manon didn't see what she had done wrong and sulked the rest of the night, her parents fussed over her hair loss and she was still in shock.

The morning wasn't any better.

 

And as soon as Nadja entered the house Manon didn't lose any time.

"Marinette has been ignoring me!"

Marinette could see that Nadja was confused about this, so she took the beanie she was using to hide her hair and placed the cut pigtail on the table. "Manon decided to play hairdresser without my permission."

 

Nadja looked at it and then back at her. "I'm so sorry Marinette. I'll call my hairdresser and take you there to fix this right now." She then turned to her daughter "As for you Manon, no more Marinette."

"What?"

"You're grounded Manon. Since you can't respect Marinette, you'll be having a new babysitter, maybe Madame Eleanor, and I'll be adding some more rules at home."

"But..."

"No Manon! You can't just do something like this and not expect to not be punished."

"I was just playing!"

"I don't care! Now apologize to Marinette!" Manon kept quiet "Manon..."

Silence.

Nadja took a deep breath before taking out her wallet and removing a card from it "I'm sorry Marinette, I'll call the hairdresser, but apparently I need to deal with this now. Just give them this card so they know it's you."

Marinette took the card and watched as mother and daughter left her house.

 

She shook her head (it felt a bit unbalanced) and went to get ready for the day.

 

As they left, Tikki and Trixx safely hidden away in her purse, she sent a quick text to the others on the chat.

_Marinette: Hey, I'm going to be a bit late today._

_Chloé: Everything OK?_

_Sabrina: What, why?!_

_Marinette: This *Picture of cut pigtail*_

_Sabrina: What happened?!_

_Marinette: Manon happened._

_Chloé: Ah, that makes sense._  

* * *

"Good morning." She was a bit intimidated. The salon was a bit fancier than what she expected.

"Welcome, how can we help you?"

Giving the card to the receptionist "Mrs. Nadja Chamack should have called you..."

The woman's eyes lit up "Ah, you must be Marinette, Nadja explained the situation. Please take a seat, we'll call you when we have a hairdresser available."

"Thank you."

As she waited to be called, she leafed through the style books, still unsure about cutting her hair. She had been thinking about a pixie cut when she saw it.

Would it work? Would she even be able to pull it off?

She was hesitant. What would the others...

She shook her head at that though. No. She wasn't going to stop herself from doing anything because of people who had made it clear didn't care anyway.

 

It was her hair, she did whatever she wanted to with it!

Besides, Tikki had assured her that Ladybug would still look the same, so she didn't have to worry about that.

 

When it was her turn, she showed the woman who would cut her hair the picture.

She simply raised an eyebrow, before nodding and leading Marinette to the hair washing station.

 

She distracted herself by thinking of something Trixx had said.

Tikki, Kwami of Creation.  
Plagg, Kwami of Destruction.  
Trixx, Kwami of Deception.  
Nooroo, Kwami of Transformation.  
Duusu, Kwami of Sentiment.

Yesterday's information had made her wonder about Wayzz and Pollen. Not to mention all the other Kwami's she hadn't meet. Wayzz was probably the Kwami of Protection, if his powers, were anything to go by. But Pollen... Pollen had her confused. She would have to ask the next time she spoke to her.

And she was curious about the side effects that Tikki had spoken about.

 

From the washing station to the cutting station, she kept thinking about possibilities.

"Done! What do you think? Do you like it?"

She shook herself from her thinking at that and focused on the mirror.

Oh.

OH!

She met the woman's (Marie, her name's Marie!) eyes through the mirror "Yes, didn't think I would like it this much actually." She kept turning her head from one side to the other.

"Excellent!"

 

As she left the salon, Trixx letting a small whine from her purse, she took her phone out and saw that she had a few unread messages in the chat.

_Aurore: (*ﾟﾛﾟ)_

_Kagami: Can't you express yourself normally?_

_Aurore: Fight me o(｀□´)○_

Marinette snorted at the convo. Aurore had the habit of using emoticons to express herself through the chat and Kagami didn't understand the need for them. It made for interesting conversations.

Kagami hadn't answered at the last message. Checking the time she saw it had been sent right had the time class started so it made sense.

There was however one message that had her concerned.

_Sabrina: There might be something happening today... 'She' was talking with Nathaniel when I arrived at school._

 

Oh no! 

* * *

Fortunately, she had only missed one class.

Unfortunately, the class she was heading to was with Ms.Mendeliev. She sighed adjusting her beanie.

Well. if you make a statement, go big or go home right? She knocked at the door and waited.

"Come in."

Taking a deep breath Marinette opened the door "Good morning Ms.Mendielev, I'm sorry for being late, I had an emergency."

"I had already been warned, so please don't waste any more time and sit down."

Any minute now.

"And Ms. Dupain-Cheng" And here it was "Don't forget to remove that hat."

She stopped, halfway to her work station, and removed the beanie turning around to look at the teacher "Right, sorry about that." 

She was pretty sure she would hear a pin fall on the ground at the silence that followed.

 

Then Chloé stood up and slammed her hands on the desk "No way!"

"Ms. Bourgeois!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry." She sat back down "I was just surprised."

Marinette just shook her head at her amused and sat in her seat, ignoring the stunned looks the rest of the class were giving her.

Today would be an interesting day.

* * *

"So why the new haircut?"

Marinette looked at Alya wondering what had happened to the 'let's ignore Marinette plan' "Manon happened."

"Ah, that makes sense."

She heard a giggle at that and turned to Sabrina, who was looking at Chloé. Who seemed to be questioning every choice in her life. Marinette was confused until she remembered that Chloé had said the exact same thing in the chat.

She snickered at the betrayed look Chloé shot both the redhead and her.

* * *

Why Nathaniel?! Did you have to announce it like that?!

'It' being the fact that Lila was going to be the writer for the next few editions of the 'Ladybug Comic'. In the middle of the art club!

 

And from the look on Marc's face at the announcement, he hadn't been consulted! Why?!

Nathaniel's explanation being that Lila had given her feedback, saying the stories were too predictable and, as she had experience with writing, she could bring something new and exciting to the comic, made her grit her teeth.

 

Chloé bumped her shoulder in solidarity, doing her breathing exercises.

Looking around she felt her heart sink. Marc was nowhere in sight, probably having left during the explanation.

 

Sharing a look with Chloé she took her phone out. No one would notice if she were to send a few messages.

 

_Marinette: Any of you seen Marc?!_

_Aurore: No, I haven't seen him. He was a bit distracted in class today. Why, what happened?_

_Sabrina: Sorry, I didn't see him._

_Kagami: Black hair and uses a red hoodie?_

_Marinette: Yes._

_Kagami: I saw him heading towards the back of the school when I was leaving. Didn't seem well._

_Aurore: I'm close._

_Sabrina: Me too._

_Marinette: Chloé and I'll meet you there._

 

Taking advantage of the fact that everyone was focused on Nathaniel and his decision, the duo left, breaking into a run as soon as they were out of the door.

 

When they get there, she sees the butterfly before anything else.

Then she notices Aurore clutching her parasol, and using it as a weapon to fight the purple butterfly away from them.

Sabrina kneeled next to Marc, trying to get him to calm down.

 

And as Marinette watched all of this, she felt herself get angry.

Angry at Lila for lying.

Angry at Nathaniel for allowing himself to be manipulated.

Angry at Hawkmoth for trying to take advantage of a heartbroken boy.

 

She's running before she can think about it clearly. "Aurore go get a teacher!"

Aurore hesitated, before nodding and leaving. And Marinette did the only thing she could think of at the moment.

 

She grabs the little purple butterfly with her hand, clutching it. Turning around she's relieved to see that Sabrina and Marc are distracted by something the redhead said because she has no idea how to explain what she's doing.

 

She shares a look with Chloé and turns to her purse, nodding when she notices Trixx questioning look.

It's only when they conjure an illusion of Ladybug purifying the butterfly that she relaxes somewhat, just as Aurore returned with Mr.Rafael.

 

"What happened?"

"Hawkmoth tried to akumatize Marc. We were trying to make it go away when Ladybug showed up..." Sabrina trailed off looking up at Illusion Ladybug, who smiled.

"I was in the neighborhood when I heard the commotion. They were doing an excellent job of fighting back." She winked at Marinette "I have to go now. Don't get into too much trouble."

She jumped away, disappearing from sight before anyone could ask her anything. Probably a good thing, who knows what Trixx would do.

 

"It's lucky that she was close by." The professor looked at all of them "But good job on fighting against it."

* * *

After the professor had left, saying he was going to inform the principal about the situation, Marinette turned to Marc "How about we go pick up our things from the art class?"

As they walked back to the classroom, Marc between Marinette and Sabrina, she explained what had happened to the two girls that hadn't been in the classroom.

Marinette was slightly concerned that Aurore would try to stab Nathaniel with her parasol.

 

When they entered the classroom, Nathaniel made to move towards Marc.

Sabrina, however, wasn't having any of it "No."

"What?

"You didn't respect him enough to ask if he was willing to step down BEFORE you choose to give the writer position to Rossi. You don't get to be concerned now!"

In his defense, Nathaniel seemed a bit ashamed as Sabrina reminded him of that "I just didn't think..."

"That it wouldn't matter?" Yeah, Aurore was definitely going to try and stab him. Nathaniel wisely didn't say anything else, keeping a wary eye on the parasol pointed at him "Marc has been a part of the comic since the beginning hasn't he? You should at least apologize for not including him in the decision."

 

Marinette would have intervened if she wasn't still clutching the Akuma butterfly in her hand.

"Sorry Marc, I just..."

"It's fine." Marc mumbled "It's your project, you can choose to replace the writer. I suppose. Wish you luck."

He sounded bitter to Marinette, and she wondered if this had happened before. Nathaniel nodded and hesitantly grabbed his bag, before leaving the classroom.

 

"Well, that was something."

Marc gave a slight hysterical sounding giggle as a response to Chloé's comment.

 

Said girl turned to Marc "Do you have plans for this afternoon?"

"No, I... I don't. I'll just... probably go home."

"Nonsense, you're going to hang out with me, Sabrina and Marinette..."

"And me!"

"And Aurore. You need some good company to forget about this terrible affair. I'm sending a message to Kagami to see if she wants to join us at the hotel."

Laughing at the authoritarian tone and Marc's surprised look, Marinette picked up her school bag, noticing Sabrina looking questioningly at her. Marinette gave her a slight panicked smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

 

"You guy's go ahead, I need to go to the bathroom first."

 

She speed walked away, barely listening to Chloé as she suggested getting ice-cream.

Making sure the bathroom was empty, that's when she finally opens her hand to release the little white butterfly.

Wait.

White?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got long, so I'm cutting it into two parts.
> 
> Also, I don't know who came up with the headcanon that Marinette can purify akumas by grabbing them (does anyone know? I'd like to at least credit them), but it's a good one and fits the idea of side effects of using a Miraculous.
> 
> Marinette's new hair cut (even if it's not specified): https://cdn.glowsly.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/short_undercut_haircuts_hairstyles_for_women_undercuts_for_women10.jpg - This one is more styled.


	10. Explanations, Assassins and Akumas oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is an explanation for the side effects and it's Pollen explanation time!
> 
> Also also, Hive and Chat Noir get to bond a bit over the questionable live choices of their predecessors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting.
> 
> Also my first original Akuma! Enjoy him!

It had been a good and fun afternoon. From Sabrina and Kagami's discussion about Martial Arts to Aurore and Chloé's argument about makeup, a continuation from the previous day apparently, and Aurore complaining that it had been unfair that their class had gotten an art project for the Versailles field trip while her class got a history project.

By the end, she even saw Marc writing again and Marinette was sure that this motley crew could probably conquer the world together if they put their minds to it.

It was fascinating and terrifying at the same time.

 

The others had left by now, with plans to meet up for movie night next Saturday. Only Marinette and Chloé were left for the cleanup. Because apparently, Chloé's idea of getting ice-cream was to buy a box of each of the groups' favorites.

 

All the boxes of ice cream had been put away, with the exception of the Lemon Sorbet which Trixx was using to drown their sorrows over about how Tikki hadn't allowed them to meet Marc.

Pollen sighed from her mini lounger "Do you understand the concept of 'secrecy'?"

"Of course I do!" The Fox Kwami said before eating a spoonful of the ice cream "But you didn't feel the creativity coming from the boy! Tikki tell her!"

Tikki looked up from the tablet Chloé had gotten to keep the Miraculous Files "Trixx, just because a human has a great amount of creativity, doesn't mean you have to talk to them!"

"But..."

"No."

The Fox Kwami pouted and took another, vicious, bite of the ice cream.

Pollen sighed once again, and picked a chocolate from the little tray Chloé had put aside for her "You are older than me, you should not pout Trixx." 

 

She tuned the Kwami's out after that focusing on the smaller details she was putting on the dress while Chloé worked on picking the makeup that could work with it for the presentation.

"Hey, Marinette?"

"Hhhmmm?"

"You seemed a bit freaked out when you came back from the bathroom. What happened?"

Marinette looked at Chloé, internally debating how to explain what happened. "Well, when I opened my hand to release the Akuma... it was already purified?"

 

The blond blinked. Marinette could only smile nervously and shrug her shoulders.

 

Pollen broke the surprised silence "Ooooh, a side effect! Congratulations Lady Queen!"

Marinette looked at the little goddess and smiled and her enthusiasm "Thank you, Pollen."

"Wait. Side effect? What's this about side effects?!"

"From what I've managed to gather" Marinette started explaining, letting go of the hem of the dress and moving on the couch so that Chloé could sit down next to her "After a while of using a Miraculous, the user starts getting abilities. I'm not sure yet about the limits but apparently, my side effect is being able to purify Akumas while untransformed."

"Yes and no, it also depends on how seriously you take your position. For example, Marinette you take the position of Ladybug seriously, you've even given up opportunities for the future of your career." Tikki said, placing the tablet on the table and focusing on them "Chloé on the other hand, when she was Queen Bee, took it as a way to get attention so she didn't get any."

"So, does that mean that I'll be getting one?" 

"You already have one, my Queen! The Strength of a Hive." Pollen looked proud, little hands cradling Chloé's face.

"Strenght of a Hive?" Chloé sounded confused, before apparently remembering something "Wait, is that how I broke the pencil yesterday?"

Pollen nodded and flew so she would stand next to Tikki on the coffee table before continuing "A fitting one considering that you took my explanation of our role in the Circle without even flinching. You were the only one to do so you know?"

Chloé looked surprised at that, to Marinette's amusement.

 

It also reminded her of something "Speaking of that, Pollen, what is your role on the Circle?"

Surprisingly Chloé was the one who answered "Pollen is the Kwami of Harmony. And as such" The blonde took a deep breath before continuing "It is her responsibility to deal with threats to the harmony of any group, or kingdom, she's in as she sees fit."

 

Marinette went to ask more but noticed that, while proud, Chloé seemed nervous and was wrangling her hands in her lap. She wondered why.

"My Chosen are Kings and Queens, yes, but that is only one of their roles if they are in such a position. They are also enforcers."

Enforcers? She looked to Pollen who had a very serious look in her face.

Pollen nodded "Lady Queen, the Ladybug Chosen are warriors, first and foremost. Mine?"

Marinette held her breath.

 

"Most of mine have been assassins."

* * *

That night, for patrol, the first one to meet her at the rendezvous place was Hive who nearly missed the edge of the building when she landed.

"Hive are you okay?!"

The other girl blinked at her "You have pigtails! How?! Why do you have pigtails?!"

She snickered at the blonds incredulous tone "Magic remember? We can look however we want."

"I... had forgotten about that detail. By the way, your... guest, are they safe?"

 

She sighed.

When she had gone to return Trixx to Master Fu, she had found the shop empty and, after a phone call, had discovered that he was out of town reconnecting with the friend he mentioned had sent a letter and had taken the Miraculous Box with him. For some reason. And as such Trixx was going to have to stay with her, until he returned.

_"A good way to get used to the duties of a Guardian."_

Easy enough to say. "As long as Trixx doesn't leave the house, we should be fine."

The Bee themed heroine rolled her eyes "Easier said than done, with Trixx's self-control. And I can't believe he actually took the box with him."

Ladybug shrugged.

 

"Hey, are we okay?"

Ladybug looked at Hive confused at the change in topic.

"About what you learned this afternoon. About the Bee Miraculous."

Oh, that "It's... a bit of a shock to learn about."

"But we're good?"

"Yes Hive, we're good. As long as you don't go into the assassins way of dealing with things..."

Hive snorted "No way, there are easier ways to deal with threats in this day and age."

Ladybug bumped her shoulder "Then everything is perfect."

 

"What is perfect? I mean, other than you My Lady?"

Hive facepalmed, while Ladybug turned to Chat Noir "I discovered something about the Bee Miraculous and was telling Hive that it doesn't change anything."

"Oh?" Chat looked at Hive, who simply crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him, before rolling her eyes.

"Most Bee users have been assassins. Would there be issues?"

Chat winced and looked at her "A former Chat Noir created the Plague, according to my Kwami. Your predecessors are pretty tame compared to that don't you think?"

"Oh."

 

The silence that followed was uncomfortable and Ladybug was frantically trying to find a way to dissolve it until she remembered about what Tikki had told her yesterday.

"Well, I also have some news."

Chat turned to her and a flirty smile appeared on his face "You finally admitting your undying love for me, My Lady?"

She rolled her eyes "No."

"Meowch, My Lady and you can stop snickering Hive, bee nice to me."

"Moving on" She began before her partners could dissolve into an argument "My Kwami felt the presence of another Kwami in the Agreste residence. And she's pretty sure it was the Peacock Kwami."

 

"Are you implying that Gabriel Agreste has something to do with Hawkmoth?"

What? "That's not..."

"He CAN'T! He was akumatized! Why would he have..."

"ENOUGH CHAT NOIR!" He stopped, turning to Hive at her outburst "Who said anything about Gabriel Agreste having anything to do with Hawkmoth?!"

"She said..."

"She only said that her Kwami felt another in the Agreste mansion. That means a multitude of things. Maybe it's an item that was a gift. Maybe something that was in the house when it was bought." She walked up to him until they were nearly nose to nose "No one said anything about him and Hawkmoth so calm. Down."

 

Before Chat could say anything in response, there were screams.

* * *

"How are we going to beat this guy?! He has far too many eyes, we can't get close without him noticing!"

Ladybug looked back at the Akuma, that had called himself Argus who had, thankfully, become distracted.

 

Suddenly she heard someone call "Get in here!"

Ladybug looked down the side of the building facing the alley and saw an open door. Slowly, as to not get the attention of the hummingbird-sized peacocks that were Argus' eyes, the trio got down and inside the building.

 

"Great we have a cover, now what?" Was the first thing Chat asked when the door was locked.

"I don't know yet, I think I'm missing a piece of the Lucky Charm, sorry."

"How can you be missing a piece of a Lucky Charm?!"

"I don't know." She looked down at it. She couldn't understand how a small hand mirror could help with an Akuma with one hundred eyes.

 

"Uh, guys? We have company." She and Chat turned at that. Hive had her Venom weapon in hand and was looking at the... person standing in the doorway to the room they were in.

Chat Noir went to stand next to her, readying up for a fight "Who are you?"

"The one who opened the door?" Their hands were up in surrender, and there was a slight tone of uncertainty in their voice. The light orange 'hoodie' they were wearing was baggy and it's large hood (which had a pair of fox ears on top) shadowed their face with only the eyes, one purple the other green, shining brightly from within the shadows and contrasting with the black mask they had. Its sleeves, however, were black, form-fitting and ended in fingerless gloves.

 

On the center of their chest was a familiar necklace. 

 

And when she looked down she saw that the right combat boot had the flute which had become synonymous with Rena Rouges illusions buckled to the side.

That was when she realized what happened and facepalmed "That idiot. They tricked me!"

"Yeah, they said you might say that. They also said that you can take away the marshmallow bag but they're not gonna apologize." The stranger (Marc, it had to be Marc because Trixx had no self-control!) seemed to grimace a bit at that "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll deal with it later." She told him "But I'm going to take it back with me after this is over, understood? You can't keep the Miraculous, it's not my decision to give them away permanently. Or theirs."

Marc nodded in agreement. Nodding back, Ladybug turned to Hive "Stand down, he's on our side."

"You sure, the last time an unannounced fox themed person appeared..."

She turned to Chat "Yes, I'm pretty sure. I've been keeping the Fox Kwami at my place, and apparently" She looked back at their new ally "They have very little self-control with their whims."

Chat nodded and turned to Marc "So what do we call you, fox guy?"

"Uh, well... I'm, Foxglove."

 

And suddenly like a strike of lightning, Ladybug looked at the mirror and then at Foxglove. They didn't need a mirror!

"We need a hundred of us!" At the questioning looks she received, Ladybug showed them the hand mirror "Argus has one hundred eyes right? So we need one hundred Chat Noirs, Ladybugs and Hives to be able to fight him! Or one hundred reflections!"

"Of course! But how..." Hive stopped and looked at Foxglove who smiled.

"I can do that."

* * *

Ladybug stared at the boy that had been Argus being comforted by his mother. A blind boy, that had become frustrated with his peers teasing.

"I hate Hawkmoth." The whisper came from Hive and Ladybug saw Chat Noir patting her shoulder.

"I understand the feeling."

 

At that moment there were four beeps filling the night air.

Hive sighed "I'll be going now. See you guys later."

"Yeah, I have to go as well, I have an early morning tomorrow goodnight, My Lady."

"Bye Chat. Goodnight Hive." She then turned to Foxglove  "Let's go somewhere safer for you to de-transform."

 

She jumped and she could hear Foxglove following her. They stopped near the flower shop Marc had indicated as being run by his dad and ducked into the alley.

As soon as they landed there was a flash of light and Marc stood in front of her, handing her the Miraculous. "Don't get too mad with Trixx. It was... nice to talk with a being that understands having too many ideas and how to organize them in a way."

"I know the feeling but it's very important that they remain secret. Who knows what could happen if they were discovered." She took the necklace "They could have been captured by Argus if the Akuma had awakened earlier."

 

Another beep rang in the air. "You should probably go."

"Yes, I should. Goodnight Marc." And then she jumped back onto the rooftop and made her way home.

* * *

"You," Marinette said looking at Trixx as soon as they were safe in her bedroom "Have made my life so much more complicated!"

"How?"

"Because tomorrow we'll have to deal with Alya and the fact that there was a different fox themed hero tonight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, that ending...
> 
> Did I choose to make Pollen eat chocolates like Momo from Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card, mini lounger and all, on purpose? Yes because I really liked that visual for her, after all this Kwami works mostly with royalty so some of their habits must have stuck with her.
> 
> Also, this chapter could be named "Trixx no!"  
> Marc's hoodie is based on this - http://apollo-na-uploads.s3.amazonaws.com/1413050127167/foxhoodie_big1.jpg  
> And Foxglove is a flower, and because Marc is pretty drawn with the female aspects, from the eyelashes to the lipstick I thought it would be funny. Also, his voice in French can pass as a girls voice believe it or not.


End file.
